


To Daddy

by silverNebulae



Series: Superfamily Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father's Day, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Young Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father's Day is approaching and a young Peter wants to get his dad a present. But what? Time for some assistance from a captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh another addition to my drabble collection and an appropriate one considering Father's Day is coming up over here in the UK. Hope you guys like it C:

There is a day in the common year, when all fathers are celebrated. It's usual protocol to present gifts, and do good deeds for them and in their honour.

Little Peter, having two fathers, grew up learning that Father's day was, in their family, Tony's day. His pop, Steve, had Mother's day (apparently appointed by a younger Peter himself) to be celebrated and went along with it on Tony's excuse that he was, 'a little more maternal'. Steve wasn't all that pleased but he was a little soft when it came to the two most important people in his life.

This year, Pete wanted to do something special for his dad. Something memorable, that he'd really like. He thought for ages, but it was proving a challenge and days were counting. In the end, he decided to go ask his pop.

"Well let's think, what does dad like to do" Steve smiled, answering Pete's question at breakfast. Tony was late as he usually was when he would work early. 

"Building things, fight bad people, dance to cool music..." Pete listed as he thought, "Play video games with me!".

Steve chuckled, "That's true".

"Maybe we should play, and I can let him win" Pete laughed.

"Yes, you could but I thought you wanted to give him something he'll remember?" Steve smiled.

This made Pete stop and think again. There was a moment of silence until Tony broke it with a muffled bang and came into the kitchen.

"Okay, maybe it's breakfast time" Tony announced as he came in and rubbed his hands together.

He joined Peter and Steve at the table, wiping his hands on a wet wipe Steve always left on the side for him.

The silence continued and Tony noticed, "What's going on? Goldfish died?".

"Nothing's going on, right Pete?" Steve smiled, eating his toast.

Pete nodded and gave a smile to his daddy Tony, before returning back to his cereal-shapes. Tony raised an eyebrow but let it pass.

"We don't even have a goldfish" Steve mumbled.

The next few days didn't prove fruitful, until Steve came to Pete with a plan.

"He is always building new things" Steve explained, "But what if, we made him something old?".

"Oooh, that's a good idea Pop" Peter smiled, "but what?".

"How about an iron bear? We can even put our voices inside, I think" Steve grinned. 

"An iron bear? That's not very old Pop" Pete frowned. 

"It will be when we make it, because it will be good ol' fur and thread like the old days. Not a real iron bear, Petey" Steve chuckled.

"Oh I see. You think he's gonna like it? I've never seen daddy with bears" Pete tapped his chin, trying to remember of any times.

"Anything you work hard to make he'll love" Steve assured his son with a pet on his shoulder.

Steve sketched the plan, with Peter's observation and approval, and soon they were onto buying the materials. The captain knew a little something about sewing, mostly from repairing his clothes as a child but he was sure the same principal could be applied. The two worked hard together, father and son, to create something full of love for their favourite genius.

When Father's Day finally did come around, Tony was awoken with a happy tune overhead, played through JARVIS.

"Wake up Dad!" Peter's voice chirped in the room.

"Yeah come on Tony, we're waiting for you in the kitchen" Steve laughed on the speakers.

The happy tune rang again until all that could be heard was Tony's breathing. He smiled to himself, sitting up in bed.

He slid out and headed down in his dressing gown, wondering what awaited him. He smelt all kinds of breakfasts and wasn't quite sure which was the real deal.

"Morning Papa-bear" Steve greeted, remembering what Tony had called him on Mother's day. 

Tony grinned, "Morning~. What's going on?".

"It's Father's Day" Steve laughed as if to say 'duh' and kissed his cheek lightly.

"It is?" Tony mumbled, remembering how carried away with the days he gets.

Pete and Steve both raised their eyebrows at him. Tony quickly saved himself, "I mean, of course it is! I knew that". 

Peter laughed and Steve sighed as he placed a plate of pancakes and waffles in front of Tony.

"See, Petey gets the idea. Laughing is good for you Steve. Might ease some of those wrinkles" Tony winked at his son as he spoke.

"Hey I don't have wrinkles, Mister" Steve poked him on the shoulder.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad!" Peter grinned.

"Thanks Pete-bug" Tony ruffled Peter's brown curls.

"Don't you have something Peter?" Steve grinned.

"Oh!" Pete leant underneath the table when he remembered. "Here you go daddy" He smiled, handing Tony the gift bear.

He was the size of a normal teddy and was the same colours as Tony' suits and in the same places. Around his neck was a ribbon and a tag that read "To Daddy" or there-about. Pete's handwriting was getting better. On it's chest, was a smaller version of the arc reactor that Tony slid his fingers across.

"He's got a shiny like you daddy" Pete smiled, proud of himself.

"Press it" Steve whispered with a warm tone.

Tony lightly pushed the arc reactor shaped button and two voice emerged from inside. He heard Steve's voice cue Peter in.

"Love you Daddy, look after Iron Bear!" Peter's recording spoke out.

"Happy Father's Day, Tony. We love you" Steve's recording chuckled.

Tony looked at the bear's rectangular blue eyes and smiled warmly, "Thank you guys. I love you too".

Pete and Steve looked at each other happily as a job well done.

"What's his name?" Tony asked Pete, putting the bear on the table.

"Oh I see, Tony the Iron Bear hm?" Tony laughed.

Peter nodded, happy his father liked his gift. All the injuries he and Steve suffered were worth it.


End file.
